


Apartment (Room with a View)

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And way too early in the morning, Developing Relationship, Gen, Jace and Alec's relationship is complicated, M/M, Mpreg, Serious conversations over tea, Valentine really fucked Jace up, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Alec and Magnus’ relationship, as seen by Magnus’ apartment.





	Apartment (Room with a View)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU which is an amalgamation of the show, the books, and just straight AU.

“You don’t need to sneak out.”

Alec turned from where he was putting his shoes on by the door. “You seemed tired,” Alec said, straightening up. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” Magnus asked, slipping off the couch and stretching. “Maybe you wanted to do your self-imposed walk of shame in peace.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Alec said, not looking at Magnus.

“Alexander,” Magnus said gently, tilting the other’s chin up lightly, so the Shadowhunter would look him in the eye. “You could never bother me,” he said gently. “Do you need to go?”

“I don’t want Izzy and Jace to worry,” Alec said quietly.

“Then be safe,” Magnus said, kissing Alec on the forehead. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Alec gave Magnus an honest, painfully shy smile. “I’ll call you,” he promised. Alec turned to go, before turning back. He gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek before darting out of the apartment, nearly tripping over Chairman Meow on his way out.

The cat let out a plaintive meow, turning to Magnus as if complaining.

“He’ll come around,” Magnus murmured, picking the feline up. “Don’t worry.”

The feline purred, butting his head against the bottom of his owner's jaw.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Magnus said, lightly scratching the cat’s ears. “Let’s go, Chairman.”

The cat’s purr deepened and he snuggled deeper into Magnus’ arms. Magnus made sure the door was locked and the wards were strong before he made his way back to his bedroom.

* * *

_Is it possible to kill your own_ parabatai _? –AL_

_I think it would be difficult, personally. –MB_

_Even if said_ parabatai _is as obnoxious as Jace Wayland? –AL_

_You’re the one who bound yourself to him. –MB_

_I’m beginning to regret that decision. –AL_

_What happened? –MB_

_Fairchild and the mundane. They’re driving me crazy. –AL_

_And this is Jace’s fault because…? –MB_

_He’s the reason they’re even here. –AL_

_And here I was thinking Valentine was responsible for this mess. –MB_

_I’ll admit though, not everything that came from this was terrible. –MB_

_What do you mean? –AL_

_You, Alexander. –MB_

_Alexander? –MB_

_I’m still here. –AL_

_Just thinking. –AL_

_Care to share with the class? –MB_

_I’m not all that great Magnus. –AL_

_I would beg to differ. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I was alive when the Dead Sea was only feeling poorly. –MB_

_I bet you use that line on all the boys. –AL_

_I’ve never lied to you, Alexander. –MB_

_And I don’t intend to start. Ever. –MB_

_Is that a promise you can keep? –AL_

_I’ll do my best. And my best is very good. –MB_

_Good to know. –AL_

* * *

Magnus groaned as his phone rang, waking him up. “Hello?” he answered groggily.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was shaking.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus was awake in seconds.

“I got into a fight with Jace,” Alec said. “I can’t go back to the Institute, not tonight.”

“Where are you?” Magnus asked, getting out of bed.

“Just outside your apartment,” Alec said sheepishly. “Can you let me in?”

“Of course,” Magnus said, “I’ll be there in a minute.” Magnus ended the call and crossed the apartment, working Alec into the wards before he reached the door, unlocking it with a quick twist of his wrist.

“Hey,” he said, finding Alec on the other side of the door, absolutely soaked. “You’re going to catch your death out there.”

“I didn’t know it was raining when I left,” Alec muttered. “Couldn’t go back in.”

“Shadowhunters,” Magnus muttered. “Get in here, I’ll get you some dry clothes, you know where the bathroom is, go dry off.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said, making his way to the bathroom.

Magnus went to the bedroom, digging through drawers to find something Alec could wear to sleep in.

“Alec,” Magnus knocked on the bathroom door. “I’ve got some clothes for you.”

Alec opened the door shirtless, pants riding low on his hips, towel around his neck, runes standing out boldly against his skin. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Magnus said, shaking his head to dispel the rather vivid image of running his tongue over the lines of the runes that covered Alec’s chest. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Bit late for that, isn’t it?” Alec asked, using the towel to dry his hair.

Magnus shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“How about tea?” Alec offered in compromise. “Let me change first.”

Magnus nodded and Alec closed the door. Magnus went to the kitchen and started the kettle, digging through the cabinet for mugs and tea bags.

“Does it matter what type of tea?” Magnus asked, hearing Alec come into the kitchen.

“As long as it’s hot and wet,” Alec answered.

“You know what else is hot and wet?” Magnus asked, turning with a smirk.

“No Magnus,” Alec said with a sigh and a shake of his head, smiling nonetheless.

“Spoilsport,” Magnus said with a pout as the kettle started to whistle.

“Mature more like it,” Alec said, accepting the mug Magnus handed him, golden and glittery with the words ‘Say hey if you are gay’ emblazoned on it in black letters.

“Too mature for your own good,” Magnus said. “No time to be a kid.”

“I had to grow up fast,” Alec said with a shrug. “It could have been worse, I could have never grown up, like Jace.”

Magnus shuddered. “That would be terrible, Alexander. Why would you even suggest that?”

Alec shrugged again, nonchalant this time as he took a sip of tea. “It’s late,” he said when his cup was half drained. “We should get some sleep.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Magnus agreed, setting his mug in the sink. “Do I finally get to take you to bed?”

That got a smile out of Alec. “Just to sleep, I don’t have the energy for anything else.”

“So if you weren’t so tired…” Magnus let the sentence trail off, waggling his eyebrows at Alec.

“You’re a dork,” Alec sighed.

“That’s not a no,” Magnus smirked, “Come on, lover boy.”

Alec followed Magnus, hands linked, to the bedroom. “Hey,” Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss. “Good night, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled, “Good night, Alexander.”

* * *

“Please tell me that isn’t your _parabatai_ ,” Magnus groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

Alec groped for his cell phone, eyes squinted as the screen turned on. “It is,” he said, throwing the phone onto the bed. “He’s not going to go away.”

Magnus groaned wordlessly, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. “Deal with him,” he muttered, the words muttered into the fabric.

Alec got out of the bed, yawning and running a hand through his hair as he made his way to the living room, following the sound of constant knocking.

“What?” he demanded, opening the door to the expected sight, Jace with his hand raised to knock again.

“What are you doing here?” Jace asked, pushing his way into the apartment. “I’ve been looking for you all night!”

“I came straight here,” Alec said, closing the door and crossing his arms as he faced Jace. “Apparently you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.”

“You could have been bleeding out in a back alley for all I knew! You can’t run off like that!”

“I’m not five, Jace!” Alec yelled, “We’re supposed to be partners, equals. So why do you keep treating me like a child?”

“I want you to be safe, Alec,” Jace said, quietly. “I lost my father, the only person I ever cared about, I don’t want to lose you too.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Jace,” Alec said, “Why did you think that?”

“When Izzy started dating,” Jace began quietly, “She changed. Everything about her changed. You’ll be the exact same if you starting dating Magnus.”

“That won’t happen, Jace,” Alec said.

“He’s right,” Magnus said, from the opening of the hallway. “Isabelle didn’t know who she was, what she wanted. Alec though,” Magnus paused, looking fondly at his boyfriend. “Alec knows. It may go against everything the Clave believes, but Alec knows. He won’t change.”

Jace looked at Magnus, sizing him up. “If you hurt him,” Jace said, not breaking eye contact. “There will be nowhere you can hide from the Clave.”

Magnus nodded, “Did you need something?”

“My _parabatai_ didn’t come home last night,” Jace said bluntly. “And he didn’t answer my calls or texts. Izzy and I got worried.”

“Anything else?” Alec asked, unconsciously mimicking Magnus’ posture from across the room.

“Izzy wants you home,” Jace said. “She’s almost ready to go to Mayrse.”

Alec winced. “I’ll get dressed,” he said, heading to the bathroom where his clothes were waiting, now dry.

He came back a few minutes later to find Jace and Magnus in the middle of a staring contest.

“Ready,” he said, drawing both his boyfriend and his _parabatai’s_ attention.

“Be safe,” Magnus said, pulling him over for a quick kiss.

“You too,” Alec said with a grin. “See you soon.”

“Good to know,” Magnus said with a smirk. “You should go, before your _parabatai_ explodes.”

Alec smiled and gave Magnus another quick kiss before turning and following Jace out of the apartment.

* * *

“I have something for you,” Magnus said, handing a box to Alec.

“I didn’t get you anything!” Alec protested, taking the box that fit comfortably in the palm of his hand.

“You didn’t have to,” Magnus insisted. “Open it.”

Alec looked at the box, holding it tightly in one hand, lifting the lid.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was strangled. “What…?”

“For the door,” Magnus said, lifting the key by the cat eye marble keychain. “You’re always here, and you’re already keyed into the wards. Might as well make it official.”

Alec smiled, taking the key. “I love you,” he said, the first time either had said it, but it needed to be said.

“I love you, too,” Magnus said, leaning in and kissing Alec, deep and gentle and sweet.

“Let’s go to bed,” Alec said, “For more than just sleep.”

Magnus smiled, more a smirk than a smile before kissing Alec again, just as deep, but fiery and passionate rather than gentle.

Alec set the keychain on the table next to the couch before picking Magnus up, the warlock’s legs going around his waist, and carrying the other to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

“Magnus?” 

Magnus curled further into himself on the couch. Chairman Meow curled himself up in the circle, purring as hard as he could, trying to cheer his owner up.

“Magnus please,” there was a thunk, as if Alec had hit his head on the door. “Let me explain.”

“Go away!” Magnus yelled, voice cracking.

“Please,” Alec said softly. “Magnus.”

“Go away!” Magnus said more forcefully, reaching for the wards to block Alec.

Alec was quiet for a moment. “I love you,” he said softly. “Just…remember that Magnus, okay?”

Magnus didn’t respond, and Alec eventually left. Magnus knew it was impossible, but he heard Alec’s footsteps, all the way out of the building.

* * *

Wards _do not_ work on a pissed off Shadowhunter on a mission to protect her brother. Neither do locked doors.

“What did you do?” Isabelle hissed, holding an angel blade at Magnus’ throat.

“What are you talking about?” Magnus replied.

“Alec hasn’t left his room in a week,” Isabelle said, “What. Did you do. To my brother?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Magnus denied, “He was working with Camille.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Isabelle denied, even as she loosened her hold on Magnus.

“He was trying to take away my immortality,” Magnus said bluntly. “That would kill me, Isabelle.”

“He didn’t know that,” Isabelle denied. “Alec wouldn’t do anything that would hurt you. He’d rather kill himself than hurt you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Magnus said. “He knows Camille isn’t trustworthy.”

Isabelle stared at Magnus before sheathing her blade. “I’ll be back,” she told Magnus. “You two need to make up.”

“I’m not sure that’s going to happen,” Magnus said quietly.

“Hey,” Isabelle drew Magnus’ attention. “You guys _will_ make up. Trust me,” she tapped the side of her head. “I know these things.”

Magnus nodded and Isabelle smiled at him one last time before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Magnus stumbled into his apartment, one arm draped around Alec’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Alec murmured. “Need to get your energy up.”

“Stay?” Magnus murmured.

“Do you really want me to?” Alec asked warily. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Too tired to be mad,” Magnus said, “Please?”

Alec’s eyes softened, and he nodded. “Let’s get you changed,” he said, “You’re covered in dirt.”

“So’re are you,” Magnus murmured. “Need a shower.”

“We can do that in the morning,” Alec said. “Get in bed.”

“Love it when you get all bossy,” Magnus said, making a valiant attempt at a smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes, following Magnus into the bed. “Go to sleep,” he said softly. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Magnus curled into Alec’s side. “You’re warm.”

Alec hummed, wrapping an arm around Magnus. “Go to sleep,” he said again, already half asleep himself.

“Love you,” Magnus murmured.

Alec’s lips ticked up unconsciously and he pressed a sleepy kiss to Magnus’ temple. “I love you too, Magnus.”

* * *

“I’m glad the two of you made up,” Isabelle said, watching Alec from the table in his and Magnus’ kitchen.

“So am I,” Alec said, sitting at the table with a mug of tea for each of them.

“Where is Magnus?” Isabelle asked, looking around as if the warlock would just appear.

“He went to talk to Tessa about something,” Alec said with a shrug. “He’ll be back sometime tonight. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Isabelle said, taking a drink of her tea.

Alec lifted an eyebrow, not believing her for a minute.

“I had Clary draw something for you,” Isabelle said, pulling an index card sized piece of paper from her bag. “What do you think?”

Alec took the card. It was a ring, the metal was black with silver striations and there were two small gemstones on opposite sides, one blue and the other that undefinable color that was Magnus’ eyes.

“She offered to pull it out for you,” Isabelle said after a few moments. “When you’re ready.”

Alec looked between his sister and the drawing. “You’re serious?”

“Of course,” Isabelle said. “It’s only a matter of time.”

Alec held the card in one hand, tapping it on the tabletop, turned so he could see the drawing. “Where’s Clary now?” he asked.

“She and Simon went to a comic store,” she answered. “I can call her.”

“Alright,” Alec said. “Do that, I have to find something to put the ring in.”

Isabelle nodded as Alec left the room, already pulling her phone from her pocket. Alec paused just outside the kitchen and looked down at the drawing still in his hand. He smiled widely before continuing to the bedroom.

* * *

About a month later, Alec decided to use the ring. He had plans, plans that were extravagant, just Magnus’ style. But the night he had planned everything, there was a demon attack.

When Alec was finally able to go home, he just blurted it out.

“What?” Magnus asked, sitting up from his position on Alec’s chest.

Alec sat upright, back against the armrest, “Will you marry me?” he asked again, pulling the ring box from where he had hidden it in a drawer in the coffee table for his planned proposal. “I had everything planned, but then there was the attack and we were at the Institute until now and–”

Magnus cut him off with a smile and a kiss. “Yes,” he said against Alec’s lips, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus as he took the ring from its box and slid it onto Magnus’ finger. “I love you,” Alec said, lips just far enough from Magnus’ to speak.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied. “We should get to bed.”

“We’ve got a perfectly comfortable couch right here,” Alec countered, “Why should we move?”

Magnus shifted so that his lips were near Alec’s ear rather than his mouth. “Because there’s no lube on the couch.”

“Maybe not,” Alec agreed, “But there is lube right there,” he pulled a small tube from the same drawer he had pulled the ring from.

“You had expectations on how your plans would work out, didn’t you?” Magnus grinned, taking the tube from Alec. “But I still think we should go to bed.”

“If you insist,” Alec said, standing swiftly and taking Magnus with him. “To bed it is.”

Magnus stifled a shriek at the sudden movement, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck. “Crazy Shadowhunter,” he muttered into the curve of Alec’s neck.

“Maybe,” Alec agreed, “But I’m your crazy Shadowhunter.”

Magnus hummed in agreement as Alec shut the bedroom door behind them with his foot.

* * *

“Hey,” Alec greeted Tessa with a hug. “Magnus called you?”

“He sounded sick, is he okay?” Tessa asked, taking off her jacket.

“I’m not sure,” Alec said, leading Tessa to where Magnus was curled into a small, miserable ball in their bed.

“Hey,” Tessa sat on the edge of the bed, a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit,” Magnus murmured, “I’ve puked three times this morning.”

“Hmm,” Tessa murmured. “You don’t have a fever. When did this start?”

“It’s gotten worse today,” Alec answered as Magnus curled into a tighter ball. “But it’s been going on all week.”

Tessa nodded, “I think I know what this is,” she said. “Here,” she pulled a box from her purse. “Bathroom.”

Magnus looked at the box. “This is a pregnancy test, Tessa.”

“I know,” Tessa responded. “Go pee on the stick, Bane.”

He gave her an incredulous look before he slowly uncurled. Alec was at his side in an instant, helping him to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Tessa knocked on the bathroom door. When there wasn’t an answer, she opened the door to find Magnus sitting on the closed toilet and Alec sitting on the edge of the tub. Both of them were staring at the pregnancy test that was in Alec’s hand. Tessa took the test from him. It was positive.

“What are you going to do?” she asked, leaning against the sink.

“I don’t know,” Magnus answered, one hand pressed against his stomach. “I didn’t…I didn’t know this was possible.”

“Typically it isn’t,” Tessa answered. “Do you have any ginger tea? It should help with the nausea.”

“I’ll go check,” Alec said, standing and kissing Magnus on the top of the head.

Tessa took his seat, setting the test on the counter. “Are you okay?” she asked, grabbing his hand to keep him grounded.

“I’m...I don’t know,” Magnus answered, looking rather shell-shocked. “I didn’t…how is this possible?”

“I’m not sure,” Tessa answered, “It probably has to do with Alec’s Shadowhunter blood.”

“Wouldn’t that make it harder?” Magnus asked, “My demon blood and his angel?”

“I don’t know, Magnus,” Tessa said with a sigh. “But that doesn’t really matter, doesn’t it? What do you want to do? Do you want to keep the baby?”

Magnus’ hands curled protectively around his stomach. “Yes,” he said immediately. “But I…I don’t know if Alec does?”

“If Alec does what?” the young Shadowhunter asked, standing in the doorway with a mug of tea. “Ginger,” he said, handing it to Magnus. “What do I do?” he asked, sitting on the floor, legs extended between Tessa and Magnus.

“Magnus doesn’t know if you want the baby,” Tessa said when Magnus didn’t speak for a long stretch of time. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, drawing his knees to his chest. “Do you want to keep it?” he asked his husband. “It’s your body.”

Magnus tightened his arms that were already wrapped around himself. “I want to keep it,” he said, “I never thought I’d get this chance, to be a parent.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Alec said, “We’ll have a baby.”

Magnus gave a startled sort of smile, the kind that was both shocked and honestly happy.

Tessa smiled to herself as she got up and left the couple alone. She jotted a few notes on a pad of paper she left on the kitchen counter before leaving the apartment.

* * *

“Hey,” Alec said, seeing Magnus start to wake up.

“Al’c,” Magnus mumbled, shifting closer to Alec before wincing, “Hurts,” he whimpered.

“I know,” Alec said, running gentle fingers through Magnus’ hair, “Your magic should kick in to heal you soon.”

Magnus grumbled, even as he felt his magic begin to work. “Baby?” he asked, as the pain in his abdomen subsided and he slowly woke up more.

“Right here,” Alec said, shifting a bit to pick up the swaddled bundle in the bassinet next to the bed. “What are we going to call her?” he asked, handing the infant to Magnus.

“What do you think about Maxine?” Magnus asked, smiling at the little girl before looking up at Alec.

Alec had a soft, sad smile on his face. “That’s a good name,” he agreed. “Elizabeth?”

“I like it,” Magnus agreed. “Maxine Elizabeth Lightwood.”

Alec nodded, resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder, looking down at Maxine. “Izzy and the others are coming over tomorrow,” he said, “I had to talk Jace out of coming over today.”

Magnus nodded before yawning widely.

“We should get some sleep,” Alec murmured, not moving.

“Can she stay with us?” Magnus asked, not wanting to put her down.

“She’s not supposed to,” Alec murmured, “But I think it’ll be okay, just this once.”

Magnus smiled, kissing Alec before laying down, putting Maxine between him and Alec. “I love you,” he said quietly, to both his husband and daughter.

“We love you too Magnus,” Alec replied, his hand on Magnus’ as they fell asleep.

* * *

“Aww,” Isabelle cooed at the infant as Alec handed her over. “She’s adorable. What’s her name?”

“Maxine Elizabeth Lightwood,” Alec said.

Isabelle blinked, looking between her brother and her niece before she smiled. “Max would have loved her,” she said quietly, kissing Maxine on the forehead before handing her to Simon.

Simon had a flash of obvious panic before Maxine was settled in his arms. “Huh,” he looked down at the infant. “She looks just like you, Magnus,” he said, glancing at the warlock.

Magnus nodded, eyes locked on Maxine as she was carefully passed from person to person. He only relaxed when Alec took Maxine from Jace and handed her back to him.

“You alright?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ temple.

“I’m fine,” Magnus murmured. “You?”

“I’m great,” Alec said, “I’m going to get her a bottle ready.”

Magnus nodded, and Alec left the room to the kitchen just around the corner.

Clary moved to sit next to Magnus. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Magnus said, “Better than yesterday though.”

Clary nodded, and the two were quiet for a moment. “What does it feel like?” she asked, a bit wistfully.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Magnus said, “But it’s one of the best feelings in the world.”

Clary nodded, a bit dubiously before moving so Alec could have his seat back.

“Have you called Mom and Dad?” Isabelle asked as Magnus fed Maxine.

“I sent a letter,” Alec answered. “I’m not overly eager to see them again.”

Isabelle nodded, remembering the last time Alec had been in the same room with their parents. They had insisted Alec had come to the Institute alone and had then berated Alec for his choice in husband. They now sent letters, actual paper letters, back and forth, which seemed to work well for them.

Isabelle nodded before letting out a yawn that was so wide it had to be faked. “Let’s go back to the Institute, Simon,” she said, one arm linked in his. “We’ll see you guys later,” she said as she dragged her partner out of the apartment.

“We should head out too,” Jace said, standing from his sprawl on the armchair across from the couch. “Make sure they don’t burn down the Institute.”

“You need to trust them more,” Clary said as she stood to leave with Jace, the clumsy girl who had first joined them gone, a graceful young woman in her place. “But you’re going to be twitchy until we go.”

Jace gave her a smug grin, helping her into her jacket. “We’ll see you guys later.”

Once they were alone, Alec sighed, resting his head against the back of the couch. “I love you,” Alec said with a gentle smile.

Magnus smiled back. “I love you too.”

* * *

“Max,” Alec called, “What are you doing?”

“Look, Poppa!” she exclaimed, holding her hands up so that Alec could see the purple sparks that danced over her fingers. “Like Daddy’s!”

“That’s great, baby girl,” Alec said, running fingers through her hair. “You should go show Daddy.”

“Okay!” Max said cheerfully, running to find Magnus elsewhere in the apartment. “Come on, Poppa!”

“I’m coming!” he called after her. He left the room, following her to the kitchen.

“Daddy!” Max all but slammed into Magnus’ legs.

“Hey there, kitten,” Magnus smiled, picking her up. “What’s got you so excited?”

“Look!” Max exclaimed, letting the sparks run over her fingers.

“Wow,” Magnus said, the smile growing into a grin.

“Just like you, Daddy!” Max beamed.

“I know, kitten,” he said, kissing her cheek and setting her down. “Now go wash your hands, time for lunch.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Max said, darting to the bathroom.

“I guess you’ll just have to hope the next one’s going to be a Shadowhunter.”

“Is there a next one?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and Alec’s gentle smile turned into a grin.

Alec crossed the room and pulled Magnus into a deep kiss. “I love you,” he said, breathless when he pulled away.

Magnus smiled and pecked Alec on the lips. “I love you too. Go make sure our daughter doesn’t flood the bathroom.”

Alec laughed and disentangled himself from Magnus, heading down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

“Max,” Alec opened the bedroom door to find the three-year-old sitting across the hall in her Uncle Jem’s lap. “Come meet your baby brother.”

Max scrambled up from Jem’s lap, one knee obviously finding his groin as she surged up. “Is Daddy okay?” she asked, clinging to Alec’s hand.

“He’s fine baby girl,” Alec said as Tessa slipped out of the room. “Both of them are.”

Max tugged Alec’s hand and he allowed her to pull him into the room. He stopped her at the edge of the bed and gently lifted her to sit next to Magnus on the bed. “He’s little,” she commented, leaning over to look at him. “What’s his name?”

“He doesn’t have one yet, kitten,” Magnus told her. “Do you have any ideas?”

Max looked at her brother for a moment, biting her lip. “Zander,” she answered, having heard the name when her daddies were talking. “I like Zander.”

“That’s a nice name,” Magnus agreed, kissing her temple. “Alec?”

“It’s a good name,” Alec agreed with a nod. “Alexander Robert Lightwood.”

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec onto the bed. “Go to sleep.”

Alec chuckled, arranging all four of them so that they could settle down and all get some sleep. He pressed a kiss to each forehead in turn before turning the light off. “I love you,” he whispered.

“We love you too,” Magnus whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have more added at a later date, but it will be marked as complete for now


End file.
